shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Brushes
Elements Elements refer to Fire, Gold, Earth, Water (and Wood). These are an Item that cannot be obtained any other way except by 'crafting' them through Trade Quests. (example): *Produce [Fire Element] = Contribute of Five Elements x1 *Produce [Gold Element] = Contribute of Five Elements x1 *Produce [Earth Element] = Contribute of Five Elements x1 *Produce [Water Element] = Contribute of Five Elements x1 They are no use on their own but may be combined with a Hime to produce a brush. Brush of Element Element Brushing is the most time-consuming thing in this game. Adding these brushes will show on the red side of your Hime's stats = 0(0) There are 5 types of Element Brushes, each corresponding to a different stat: *Brush of Fire (火の加護の筆) = Attack *Brush of Gold (金の加護の筆) = Defense *Brush of Earth (土の加護の筆) = HP *Brush of Water (水の加護の筆) = Agility *Brush of Wood (木の加護の筆) = Recovery (only available through Shop, Element Fragments, Red Demon Box and Events) Each page will show where these Brushes are obtained or you could make one on your own. How to Craft a Brush of Element There are currently two ways to make a brush which adds to your hime's element stats. '1) Collect Fragments' Use Trade Quests to convert Element Fragments into a Brush of Element: *Bring 20 Element Fragment = Contribute Element Fragment x20 = Brush of Fire *Bring 20 Element Fragment = Contribute Element Fragment x20 = Brush of Gold *Bring 20 Element Fragment = Contribute Element Fragment x20 =Brush of Earth *Bring 20 Element Fragment = Contribute Element Fragment x20 = Brush of Water *Bring 20 Element Fragment = Contribute Element Fragment x20 = Brush of Wood The Solo Daily Dungeon, Lonely Forest Road, gives quick Element Frags and so does the Farm. Also, you may build up your collection to prepare for the Five-Element Strengthening Event. '2)Turn a Hime into a Brush' Run the Daily Limited dungeon, Shrine of Mage. The reward at the end is 'Spirit of Five Elements'. *Use Trade Quests to convert a hime into a Brush of Element: **Produce Element = Contribute of Five Elements x1 **Produce Element = Contribute of Five Elements x1 **Produce Element = Contribute of Five Elements x1 **Produce Element = Contribute of Five Elements x1 : Go to your 'Card' tab and chose a sacrificial Hime and 'Combine Item'. Choose 'Element' and click WARNING: THE CARD WILL BE LOST AND BECOME AN ITEM! Note: The type of the Brush of Element (increase value) is based on the rarity of the hime. No other Hime types can currently be turned into brushes. This may change in future updates. Note* Certain SP Monsters can be combined with Elements to make a Brush of Element - Secret (+30) Sometimes during Five-Element Strengthening Event the''' strength of the brush is increased''' and mayhem occurs as we use up all our Tickets, Patterns, and Bronze Coins to collect the hime of the featured attribute. Tip - People recommend sacrificing Rares/Variant-Elite Himes. It's also an option to mass sacrifice Elite himes if you have so much of them that it wouldn't be possible for you to level them up and unity them. (Note that you'll still need 1 element for each brush, so you'll need loads of elements if u plan on mass sacrificing Elites.) Category:Boost Items